A Day In The Life
by sunshinexxohh
Summary: I was tagged! It's a shuffle-song story, so check it out if you want to! Jiley, Loliver.


**So here's the deal: I was tagged. Who ever gets tagged has to write a fic about ten random songs. So, set your iPod, MP3, whatever, on shuffle mode and be prepared to write. Sound easy?**

**Think again. You only have the length of the song to write the drabble. Got it? Then, after that is completed, you tag five new writers and the process continues.**

** Ok. So, here's who I tagged:**

**BrokenOken**

**Pouring.My.Heart.Out.xJul**

**SkaterxoxoBabe**

**x0-vindicated-0x**

**UnderneathAllElsewhere**

* * *

**Song One: Hollywood's Not America by Ferras**

Jackson watched as his sister danced across the stage. He shook his head sadly and got up from his seat near the top of the balcony. It seems like just yesterday he and Miley were normal kids living in Tennessee with out the worries of people learning Miley's secret.

Life was so much easier back then. Jackson could see the changes in Miley. Hollywood had changed her. She was no longer a carefree little girl. He knew it had always been her dream, but it didn't seem like she was the same girl anymore. Jackson wanted his sister back. He wanted the old Miley. Not Hannah.

Jackson pushed past a group of people and made his way backstage, flashing his pass to a questioning guard. Miley had just gotten off stage and was greeting a group of fans. She smiled, but Jackson knew it wasn't real. This isn't her real life.

**Song Two: With You by Jessica Simpson**

"I feel completely safe when I'm with you," Miley whispered, her hands intertwined with Jake's. "I feel beautiful and happy and loved. Everything else just fades away."

Jake smiled warmly and ran his hands through her hair. "I'm glad. I can say anything around you and I know you're listening."

"This is perfect."

**Song Three: S.O.S by Jonas Brothers**

Jake sighed deeply when Miley, Oliver, and Lilly walked into the restaurant. Jake stood up as the three walked closer to the table.

"Hey Jake," Oliver nodded as he and Lilly sat down at the table, stuffing the pre-dinner rolls in their mouths. Jake glared at Miley with a questioning stare. Miley pretended not to notice.

"Miley," Jake said, "I need to talk to you." Miley turned towards her friends, rolling her eyes. She reluctantly stood up and followed Jake away from the table.

Miley looked at him expectantly. Jake groaned. "This was supposed to be just you and me. I trying so hard to put up with this, but this is the bottom line: I'm done with this. I'm sorry, but I feel like my heart is breaking in two every time we try to get together. It's over."

**Song Four: Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

Oliver stared at Lilly through a crowd of people pushing past each other, trying to get to their next classes. He saw the smile on her face as she laughed with Dex. It should have been him she was laughing with, but she chose Dex.

Even though she had denied his love, Oliver knew he would never give up on her. He could never let her down. He would do anything to get her back. Dex walked away, throwing a smile over his shoulder. Lilly stood at her locker, her smile fading slowly.

"Lilly?" Oliver said as he approached her. Lilly smiled sadly. "I'm not going to let you fall, okay?"

"What?" Lilly asked, scrunching up her nose in confusion.

Oliver turned, but stopped. "I know you didn't choose me, okay, but I'll always be here if you need me, okay?" He walked off into the distance as the bell rang, leaving Lilly standing alone in the hallway.

**Song Five: My Wish by Rascal Flatts**

Miley laughed as she, Lilly, Oliver, Jackson and Jake sat on the couch, watching a Hannah Montana music video. In just three short days, Robbie Ray would have to say goodbye to his children. The five of them were getting apartment together in Los Angeles. He knew this day would eventually come, but he didn't know it would be so fast.

_My wish for my kids?_ Robbie Ray asked himself as he stared and smiled sadly. _I hope they all get what they want, and they don't have worries or have to put up with more than they can handle. But mostly, I hope they remember how much I love them, and that it will never change._

"Dad?" Miley asked, turning to watch him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Robbie Ray answered, "Nothing at all."

**Song Six: Hello Beautiful by Jonas Brothers**

"I miss you," Jake said into the phone. "I hear the weather's wonderful in California."

Miley smiled, a tear coming to her eye. "Yeah, I miss you too. I don't think I will ever find anyone as perfect as you."

"Bye, beautiful," Jake whispered.

**Song Seven: My Own Worst Enemy by Lit**

"Can't you just forgive me?" Oliver shouted, running his hand through his hair. "I don't even remember what I said! I'm sorry for what it was, but I can't remember! I was drunk, okay?"

Lilly shook her head, tears running down her cheeks. "I can't forgive you. You keep hurting me over and over!"

"Please tell me why everyone hates me! I'm my own worst enemy here, it's not surprising, really. Can we just forget about this please?"

**Song Eight: Girlfriend Remix by Avril Lavigne and Lil Mama**

"I know you like me," Miley announced, her voice full of confidence. "It's not a secret. I don't like your girlfriend anyway, so you should just get with me."

Jake raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Mikayla. I hate her. You like me. I like you, that's all that matters. She's so stupid, what were you thinking going out with her?"

"I like her? Why else would I?"

Miley shook her head. "You know you feel the same way about me. Admit it."

**Song Nine: That's Just the Way We Roll by Jonas Brothers**

"We're so crazy, you guys," Lilly laughed. She, Miley, Oliver and Jackson were up on the room of the Stewart's house, dancing around to the radio.

"We wouldn't be anything if we weren't crazy," Oliver shouted over the music.

"Too true," Jackson agreed, grabbing Lilly's hand. He pulled her into a huge hug.

Miley giggled as she and Oliver started to mosh. "That's just how we roll!"

"At least we're old enough to know to never let go of all these good times," Lilly added.

The four danced until the song ended and collapsed into a fit of giggles.

**Song Ten: Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift**

Lilly sniffed, trying to clear her thoughts. _So what? Oliver Oken doesn't even know how I feel about him. He's the last thing I think about at night. I cant breathe when I'm around him._

_She's so perfect. Why can't I be like her? Maybe he would love me back. I just hope she realizes how lucky she is to be with such a great guy._

_I hope he's happy. Thats all I want for him._ Lilly turned to her nightstand and flipped the picture of the two of them backstage at a Hannah Montana concert over. _Maybe I'll get some sleep tonight._

_He's the only person who had enough of me to break my heart. And he did._ Lilly turned out her light and tried not to think about him.

* * *

**So there it is. Reviews? To those of you who got tagged, I wouldn't mind being tagged back :)**

**Wish**


End file.
